This invention relates to an exercise machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,659 discloses an exercise machine which includes a seat and a backrest mounted to ground-engaging supports, and a resistance mechanism which is pivotally attached to an upper end of the back rest and which is usable by an exerciser on the seat. A negative factor associated with this construction is that when the resistance mechanism is elevated or extends rearwardly of the backrest the structure becomes unstable and can tip over. Also, the spacing between a user and the resistance mechanism is substantial and it can be awkward for the user to exercise properly i.e. to go through a full range of exercise motions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,426 describes an exercise machine which has a seat and a backrest which are pivotally mounted to ground-engaging legs. A resistance device is fixed to, and is extendable at least partly between, lower ends of the legs. This feature can make it difficult for a user to grip handles which are connected to the resistance device due to the position and orientation of the user's body relative to a point through which force is transferred to the resistance device. Ideally the user, while seated in a comfortable position, should be able to align targeted muscles with the resistance force but this is not always possible with some exercises.
The present invention is concerned with an exercise machine which is of compact construction and which offers a range of exercises which can effectively be done by an exerciser without detracting from the safety or stability of the exercise machine.